Tag
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Benefits. Anko and Kakashi try and figure out how to deal with each other after they spent more intimate time together. Kakashi thinks a playful game would help. Can Anko beat him at his own game? 3rd in the Friends series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome one and all to the 3rd installment of my Anko/Kakashi pairing. If you have not already read them, please read "Friends" first, then read "Benefits," then this one. References to both of those stories are also in this one, as well as in the upcoming fourth one. Warnings will be posted, because, yes we will get naughty eventually. So, with the customary statement of "I don't own Naruto," let's get started shall we? Enjoy.

-----

Anko woke slowly to the sun pushing its way through her bedroom window. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she knew from the feel of air on her skin that she didn't have any clothes on. When she tried to move, she couldn't. "Huh?" she said to herself, as she attempted to reach up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She found that her right arm was able to move, but her left wasn't. With her right hand, she rubbed at her eyes, in an attempt to open them and see why the hell she couldn't move.

She blinked a few times and looked through the window toward the steadily rising sun. Then she looked down to find out what the problem with the rest of her body was. The answer came to her quite quickly. She saw silver hair resting between her hipbone and her ribs. A well muscled arm was wrapped around her left arm, and another well muscled arm was wrapped around her left thigh. She smiled to herself as she looked down at the sleeping ninja laying partially on her and said to herself with a satisfied smile, _Good morning Kakashi_.

She didn't want to disturb him, so she just looked at him for a minute. He was on his stomach, legs sprawled out, and the rest of him was wrapped around her. He looked as if he had been performing a professional wrestling move on her, and passed out in the process. She'd wait and watch for a little while longer, she quite enjoyed the view of Kakashi's body, just as naked as hers.

In his sleep, Kakashi felt someone watching him, so he decided it was time to wake up. The first of his senses to respond was his sense of smell. He smelled Anko; he knew her scent as well as he knew his own. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew the warmth on his cheek was caused by some part of Anko's body. Without moving, he opened his eyes, to see his arm wrapped around her thigh, and his face, not far from what he had enjoyed between her thighs for the past two nights. He smiled to himself, knowing she was awake and looking at him. He moved a little, and wrapped his arm around her thigh tighter, hugging it closer to him. He felt her move a little as he pulled her closer. He turned his head quickly to look up at her face, and put his head right back down on her stomach.

Anko looked at him with a naughty look on her face. "Morning," she said, "I feel all sticky, and not only in the usual places."

Kakashi laughed and said, "That would be partially my fault I'm afraid."

"Just what did you do to me last night after I pulled you in here? I'm too tired to remember it all just yet."

"I did whatever you'd let me do. And I would just like to say, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have never felt this much relief and total exhaustion in my entire life. And YOU are the cause of that."

"You weren't so bad yourself. I can't remember the last time my body was this tired. I think my arms will never be the same again. That fire escape,"

"Was a thing of genius if I may say so myself."

"You may."

"Not really, it was totally unplanned and totally spontaneous."

"I liked it. Spontaneity. Is that one of the so called "benefits" you've talked about?"

"One of the many."

"Good. I hope to benefit from a few more."

"Oh you will. You don't have any choice."

Anko raised her eyebrows at him. Was he issuing a challenge? Was he talking about continuing this "friends with benefits" thing for a while? She wasn't sure but she was sure of one thing, he was DAMN cute in the morning with his hair all crazy and his eyes looking more sleepy than usual. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. She tried to make it all go in one direction, but failed altogether. Kakashi took her hand and kissed it.

Anko looked over at her clock and said, "I hate to break up this little flirt fest, but we've got work in a little over an hour."

"Yeah, I should get going. Need to go shower and get a change of clothes. Better yet, I'm going to go soak in my tub for a while and rest my aching muscles that you wore completely out last night."

"Hey, I just tried to keep up with you!"

"I know. You did well."

Anko smiled to herself. Her "friend" had just complimented her on her abilities to perform sexual acrobatics with him, at a very intense rate. She was no sissy, she was tough as nails, yet she could be as sexy as anyone ever needed to be. Kakashi had told her that she was one hot ninja. She knew she was, and she proved it to him yet again the night before.

Kakashi got up, turned and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around for his clothes. Anko just marveled at the man's back. It was like an alabaster sculpture, something an artist had rendered from loving hands. It was perfectly proportioned, gorgeous to look at, yet riddled with tiny scars as well as the fresh marks her nails had left last night and the night before. She made a mental note to herself to leave his back alone – for a while.

Anko propped herself up on her elbows and watched Kakashi dress. He picked up his mask and put it in his pocket for the time being, next to her two pair of underwear he'd torn from her. When he finished he turned and looked at her, propped up looking at him. She smiled gently at him and he said, "Do you have any idea how incredible you look right now? My God, if only I had more time,"

"Thank you, for the compliment, and the rest of it too." Anko looked at him a minute and started to feel a little awkward. The man was getting ready to go, and she wasn't even moving yet. She didn't know what to do. They weren't lovers, he wasn't her boyfriend, he was just her friend; a friend with whom she shared sexual benefits as well as others. There was no real relationship, no commitment, no nothing. So what do friends do when they part after intense sexual hijinx the night before? She felt a little odd. She decided she'd at least better walk him to the door. She got up and wrapped a robe around herself. She walked past Kakashi and said, "I'll let you out."

They walked toward her front door. She turned quickly remembering that maybe she should at least offer him breakfast or something, and she collided with his chest. Kakashi caught her by the shoulders right there by the front door to prevent her from hitting his chest face first. Anko looked up at him, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were wide, not knowing what to do, what to expect next. Kakashi acted before she had time to think any longer. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He planted a firm kiss on her mouth and released her, smirking at her. He said, "I'll see you at work later. Thanks for last night. Oh and one more thing. Wait until I'm long gone before you look at yourself in the mirror. You are definitely going to kill me later."

Anko leaned against the door and said, "All right. Get out before I kill you now. See you later." Kakashi put his mask on and left, closing the door behind him. And that was it. Anko was more confused than ever. She thought to herself, _Now what the hell do I do? I don't know how to act around him unless I'm naked! What am I getting myself into?_

On the other side of the door Kakashi paused. He looked back at the door and thought to himself _Anko. You are an incredible sensual woman. You fit me so well, but I have to remember, you're my friend. What the hell am I gonna do with you? I've gotta think this through._ Kakashi walked down the hall deep in thought, enjoying how tired he was, knowing WHY he was as tired as he was.

Anko drew a steaming hot bath. After Kakashi told her he was going home to soak she thought it was a pretty good idea, so she decided to have one herself. Plus she was sticky in so many places; a hot bath would help remove all traces of their sexual escapades. Except for the marks that is. The hickeys that Kakashi left all over her. The finger bruises where he held on to her a little too hard. She was definitely going to kill him for bruising her body in places she hoped she could hide.

She sank slowly into the hot water, her muscles first protesting at the heat, but quickly succumbing to the soothing warmth that worked its way into them. Anko sighed heavily and put her head against the back of the tub. She felt so good, almost as good as last night. Normally she would rehash all the THINGS they did the night before, but this time, she found herself thinking about Kakashi himself. He said he was going to surprise her yesterday, and pulling her into an alley to have wild animal sex with her while she was hanging from a fire escape was quite a surprise indeed. She sighed again at what the memories were doing to her body. She didn't think her body would be able to respond with how tired she felt, but it did anyway.

Kakashi opened his door, headed straight to his bathroom and started the hot water running in his tub. He shed the clothes he had just put on not five minutes before. He went to his mirror to check on his back. He knew Anko had clawed him up a bit again last night, and he wanted to see the damage before he sank into really hot water. He thought_ not too bad this time. I'll survive it. It'll smart a little, but it was so worth it._

He stepped into his tub carefully, letting the water relax him. He knew he couldn't spend much time in his tub relaxing, because he did have to go to work soon. So he grabbed his soap and went to work. As he cleaned his arms, his hand ran over something that felt like a couple small cuts on the outside of his left shoulder. He rinsed off the soap and looked at the perfect few teeth marks that he didn't even know were there. He laughed and said, "She bit me! Will you look at that. When the hell did that happen?" Then he thought back through the night and figured it had to happen some time during their heated lovemaking. It didn't matter when it happened, he was kind of glad it did. It meant that Anko had been enjoying herself immensely, because of him. He smirked. He was happy, and that's saying a lot about a guy who is never happy for practically any reason whatsoever. This arrangement was good for him.

Then Kakashi started to think about Anko herself. And the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to think about her. They'd been friends for so long. He had been one of the few who accepted her when Orochimaru had abandoned her. He had always trusted her, and now. Now. What now? He more than trusted her now. But where does it go from here? They were friends, no more than that. He said to no one in particular, "She's a good woman. What the hell am I thinking?" Then he went back to the task of removing the sticky signs of their sexual rendezvous the night before.

Anko was ready to leave. She thought, _Am I going to run into him again like I did yesterday?_ She peeked out her peep hole and looked down the hall. No sign of him. _He's always late. He'll probably be back to normal today – late as usual. No reason for him to go in early. I'd better get going._ In a way she wanted to run into him, in another way, she was terrified she would. She still wasn't quite sure how to act around him. Nobody at work knew what they were up to, and she was sure he wanted to keep it that way. Keep it private. Keep it their dirty little secret. So how was she going to act around him when she saw him? She had no idea.

Kakashi strolled out of his apartment into the hall, wondering if he'd see Anko on his way to work. When he saw no sign of her in the hall, he figured he'd just have to run into her later. _Run into her later, yeah, that's what you could call it_ Kakashi thought to himself as yet another smirk inched across his face. He planned on running into her as many times as she'd let him, until either or both of them passed out. That is, if she still wanted to. He hoped she wanted to. He found himself making plans for an evening that he hadn't informed Anko he was even interested in having with her. He didn't think she'd mind though, not with the way she responded to him when he touched her. Just the thought of putting his hands on her, kissing her neck, (which he decided he'd better not do with all the hickeys he'd given her,) and breathing in her scent, made him want to find her right now and . . . he had to calm down. He was almost at work. Everyone would wonder what the hell his problem was if he walked into work with a raging erection. As he approached the building, he saw Anko talking with Asuma and Kurenai. His mind went a mile a minute and he decided to have a little fun with his so-called "friend."

-----

**A/N:** Frisky little buggers aren't they? And it gets friskier. If you like it so far, review please!

Next up: Kakashi begins a game of "tag" with Anko that's a bit more sensual than the regular game. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again all! Hope you're enjoying the fun so far. Now, to amp it up a bit. Let's play shall we? Enjoy!

-----

Anko arrived at work and was about to go inside when she saw Asuma talking with Kurenai. She called to them, "Hey guys, what's on your agenda today?"

Kurenai said, "Not a whole lot on mine. Just some training exercises, that is unless Hokage has a mission for me and my team. What about you Asuma?"

"I plan on taking a half day's vacation today. So I'll be busy this morning, but then it's most of the afternoon playing board games with Shikamaru. He's challenged me to a best out of five series."

Kurenai said, "But doesn't he always beat you?"

"He hasn't lost once."

"Then why do you continue to play him?"

Asuma though a minute and said, "I really don't know. I guess it's just the camaraderie or something. He's an interesting kid. He's got a good head on his shoulders. If only I could get him to be a little more motivated."

Anko said, "Sorry Asuma, a leopard doesn't change its spots."

As the three of them chatted, Asuma broke from the conversation and said, "Hey Kakashi." Anko hadn't sensed him come up behind her, but then he had a way with cloaking his presence almost out of habit. She turned and said, "Morning Kakashi," and immediately turned her attention back to Asuma and Kurenai. Kakashi just nodded to them and walked into the training academy.

Asuma said, "What's up with him?"

Anko said, "Why? What's wrong?"

"He just stared a hole right through you."

Anko though a minute wondering what was up and said, "What the hell did I do?" Then she thought, _and when can I do it again?_ But rather than stand around chatting all morning, and wondering what was up with Kakashi, Anko decided it was time to get to business. She had to finalize plans for the next chunin exam so she had to go find Ibiki. He wasn't hard to find.

Just inside the training academy Ibiki greet Anko, "Morning Anko. Ready to work on the plans for the next chunin exam?"

Anko said back to him, "Morning Ibiki. Yeah, I guess I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. Many candidates this time?"

"We seem to have a good mix. It should make for an interesting exam this time around." He handed Anko some of the applications of the students who had been recommended for the exams by their sensei. She began to look at a few as Ibiki tried to point out a few hopefuls that he already had his eye on.

Kakashi spotted Anko in the hall talking to Ibiki. _They must be going over the next chunin exam applicants,_ he said to himself. He thought _I wonder if she'd be up for a little game._

Kakashi walked down the hall toward the two as they talked about the chunin exam. Ibiki saw him coming and said, "Kakashi."

Kakashi said, "Hey Ibiki."

Anko turned to acknowledge him and she wondered, _is he following me? I wonder what he wants?_ She turned her attention back to Ibiki who was talking about one particular applicant and the incredible jutsu she'd learned. It was then that she heard Kakashi whisper, "You're it," and he dragged his hand lightly across the underside of her bottom. Her eyes got big, but she couldn't react. She couldn't let Ibiki know what Kakashi had just done to her, so she stood there silently as Kakashi walked away. She felt the tingly trail his hand had left across her ass. She thought _what's he trying to do? He's going to get caught if he keeps this up. So he wants to play huh? I can play his game better than he can._ Anko then turned her attentions back to Ibiki who was describing the abilities of yet another candidate.

Kakashi continued to walk down the hall, quietly giggling to himself at the deviousness of his little game of "tag." He stifled himself though when Tsunade approached him where two hallways intersected. Tsunade said to him, "Kakashi. I've come to a decision about those enemy ninja you and Anko encountered on the way back from your missions."

Kakashi said, "Anko?" as he looked down the hall to see her walking toward him.

Tsunade continued, "Yes Anko. Remember what we talked about?"

Kakashi quickly tuned out Tsunade and instead wondered why Anko was walking toward him now. Ibiki was gone and Anko looked like she had a mission of her own she was about to execute on him. All he thought was, _come and get me, but not here! Not in front of Tsunade!_

The way Kakashi was positioned; he could look the 5th Hokage in the face, and move his eye a millimeter to the right of her face and see Anko. It was the slightest of movements, and was completely unnoticeable. Tsunade didn't notice he wasn't looking at her all the time that way. Still in all, Kakashi only heard about half of what Tsunade was saying as he watched Anko walking toward him staring him down.

Tsunade continued, "The similarities are unmistakable. I'm going to send you to gather intelligence . . ." but he didn't hear her again, for Anko had stopped walking and stood next to a bench not far from them.

Anko knew she had his attention. The 5th Hokage's back was to her, yet she could tell Kakashi's eye was focused on her and what she was doing. _Good_ she thought. _It's my turn to play_. She stopped next to a bench and stood there staring at Kakashi. Then she picked up her left leg and put her left foot on the bench itself. She flipped her jacket back away from her thigh, and began to adjust the kunai she kept on her left hip. She bent over as she did this, her chest practically resting on her knee, then she picked up her head and looked right at him. She knew from the angle she was at that he had a perfect view straight down the front of her top. She also knew that the position her leg was in was giving him a hint of the underwear she was wearing, that he'd surely want to add to his "collection."

Kakashi's mind went blank. Tsunade sounded like an irritating fly distracting him from what he wanted to see. He pulled himself back to the 5th long enough to hear her request of him. That's when he noticed that Anko finally stood up and continued her walk toward him.

Anko walked toward Kakashi with a clear cut purpose in mind. She was going to beat him at his own little game. She could see him stiffen a bit as she got closer, as if he was waiting for her to hit him. As she approached them she said, "Tsunade, Kakashi," and she looped around the left side of them and turned right behind Kakashi. Tsunade just nodded at her, and Kakashi did too, not knowing what else to do or say in his totally distracted state. Tsunade began talking to Kakashi again and that's when Anko took the opportunity to beat Kakashi at his game. As she walked behind him, she whispered, "Tag this," and she raked her index fingernail across the back of his neck just across the bottom of his hairline.

Kakashi wanted to die. He felt shivers reach from the back of his right ear to the back of his left ear in a heated path as if an electric current had been connected. He tried to prevent his eye from rolling at the sheer pleasure of the contact. But he just closed it for a second instead. There was no way he could stop himself. He thought _she's good. She's very good. If only I could find a way to get her somewhere private right now,_

"Kakashi!" Tsunade barked at him.

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to me? We have important business to discuss and I need your undivided attention!"

"I apologize Hokage. Please continue." Kakashi focused his attention on Tsunade and her "important business," while he continued to feel the hot path across the back of his neck. He was definitely going to have to get Anko back for that one. He just didn't know when, or where, but he was sure he'd think of something.

Anko spent most of her day in additional preparations for the upcoming chunin exam. She met with instructors, began to gather applications, and discussed with Ibiki and Genma which types of test they were going to expose the applicants to this time around. But the whole time she talked to them, her mind wandered to Kakashi and his little game. She was actually having a lot of fun with him this way. It was like they were kids trying to one-up each other. She could definitely play this game with him – it made her feel more comfortable about their situation. It made it easier for her to act around him without necessarily being naked. Competition was one of her strong suits. She always wanted to win when it came to games and this one was NO exception.

By her calculations, he'd strike soon. She'd have to be on the lookout because the man was VERY GOOD at tactical exercises as well as stealth. So much so that he had been able to almost flawlessly grab her in the alley the night before, without her knowing he was about to grab her. Sure she'd almost killed him in the process, thinking he was an attacker of another sort, but luckily for him, he was quick too. For the time being, Anko brought herself back to the task at hand and planned the next chunin exam with her comrades. Eventually, lunch time, and her gnawing stomach led her to break the planning session in favor for something to eat. They'd resume their planning after lunch.

In another part of the building, Kakashi spent his time with Tsunade going over his next mission. She worked with him most of the morning mapping out places of interest, and gathering documents he might need to take with him. Still, in the midst of all the planning, Kakashi's mind was turning over and over, deliberately thinking of a thousand ways he could surprise Anko. It was his turn to strike, and by God he was going to! He just had to find the right time and the right place. He found that he enjoyed himself immensely – he liked playing with Anko. And from the signals he was getting from her, she was enjoying this flirty attention just as much as he was. He realized that they didn't have to be naked all the time to have fun, even though that was his personal preference.

Soon, after Tsunade got tired of Kakashi's non-attention, she dismissed him to get some lunch. Kakashi left her and headed to the lunch room, with at least 50 ideas of things he'd do to Anko if he saw her at lunch.

-----

**A/N: **So, will Kakashi see Anko at lunch? And what's going through his mind? Will Anko be prepared for him? If you like what you see so far, review please!

Next up: Anko and Kakashi prove to each other how playful, and completely devious they both can be. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome back all! Now, let's ramp this thing up a little more shall we? The games continue and nautiness is just around the corner, so get ready. Enjoy!

-----

Anko hugged the wall as she turned the corner. No way was Kakashi going to surprise her again! She knew he'd try to, but she wasn't going to let him. Not this time. She was going to lunch, safely! In fact, if she was able to, she'd surprise him first! She continued to follow the halls leading to the lunchroom, and eventually arrived there completely unmolested, for the time being.

Kakashi arrived at the lunch room, surprisingly before Anko did. Silently he made his way around the perimeter of the lunch room. He knew Anko would have her lunch there, as she almost always did, so he knew she'd show up there eventually. He chose to stand on the side of a vending machine away from the entrance, and wait for Anko to show up. He had a surprise for her but he had to be sly enough to do it without being caught.

Anko went through the line. It was like a cafeteria line. She chose some simple rice balls, some tea and a few sweets, just because she felt like it. Her eyes constantly swept from side to side, waiting for Kakashi to jump out and do something to her, right there in the lunch room. Her heart rate was faster than it was normally, but she was on high alert, waiting for him to surprise her. Eventually, she turned, and with no sign of him around, she made her way to a table similar to that of a picnic table with benches attached to it, and put her food down. She sat down, but not before sweeping the room again. Kakashi was nowhere. That, she knew was when he was his most dangerous.

Kakashi watched her from the far side of the room. He thought _she didn't see me, but she's looking for me. She's waiting to see what I'll do. I'd hate to disappoint her._ So Kakashi did something totally unexpected, he walked out from the side of the vending machine and right into her line of sight. She almost choked on her food. He walked right up to her with his hands in his pockets, lifted his right hand and gave her a "Yo," as he approached.

Anko coughed, part of her rice ball falling back onto her tray. _What the hell is he doing? I was expecting him to jump out of somewhere and grab my ass or something! He's awfully bold just waltzing straight up to me like this. What's he playing at?_ When she could speak again she said, "Kakashi. What's going on?"

"Are you disappointed?" He sat down next to her, at a respectable distance, facing her, while straddling the bench.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"You seemed to be looking for me when you came in here."

"You saw me?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Anko looked at him slyly and said, "I'm sure you could think of a few things."

"I could think of a thousand things and only a few of them are illegal." Anko snickered. Kakashi continued, "So are you available?"

She looked at him like he was nuts. She said, "Available? Like when? Right now?"

He said, "Well why not? Spontaneity is a benefit, remember?"

She whispered loudly at him, "But there are other PEOPLE here! They'll see us!"

Kakashi said, "What will they see?" And he slid his left hand straight up the inside of Anko's knee, halfway to her, for now, un-torn underwear. She stiffened immediately, and hissed at him,

"Quit it! You can't do that here!"

"Why not? It's nobody's business but ours."

"But this is a PUBLIC PLACE."

He leaned toward her and whispered, "So was the alley we were fucking in last night."

Anko closed her eyes and trembled from the heat of his hand on her inner thigh, and the image he just brought crashing back to her consciousness. She didn't know what to do next, but he had indeed won this round of their little game. She was slightly relieved when they were interrupted, as Gai and Iruka approached them. Iruka said, "Can we join you guys?"

Kakashi said, "Sure. It's a _public place_." Anko just glared at him sideways. She continued to glare at him, because he hadn't removed his hand. Apparently from the angle his hand was placed, neither Iruka nor Gai could see that his hand was planted firmly under her skirt, gripping her inner thigh. Only when he turned to face them, did he smoothly remove his hand. Anko sighed loudly, totally relieved at not being caught with Kakashi's hand up her skirt. Iruka and Gai look at her oddly.

Iruka asked, "So Anko. You're planning the next chunin exam. Any good candidates this year?"

Anko looked at Iruka and as she opened her mouth to answer him, she almost choked as Kakashi put the palm of his right hand on the back of her left calf under the table. Iruka said, "Are you ok?"

Not wanting them to notice what was going on, she just suffered in aroused silence, and almost punched Kakashi when he said, "Yeah, any good candidates this year?" She would SO make him pay later. Kakashi's crinkled eye let her know he was smiling and enjoying what he was doing to her, trying to see how long it would be before she cracked.

Anko began to tell Gai and Iruka about the applications she'd rifled through earlier, and the few particular candidates that did indeed seem promising. Iruka and Gai seemed interested and asked more questions. Anko did her best to answer them while the whole time, Kakashi never removed his hand. Instead, he put his chin in his left hand and stared at her with his lazy eye, while his right hand took it's time gently squeezing her left calf. When he stopped squeezing and began drawing circles on the back of her calf with his finger, Anko finally lost it.

She coughed loudly and stood up, "Well Gai, Iruka, _Kakashi,_ I'd better get back to the planning. I'm sure Ibiki and Genma are waiting for me to return."

Gai spoke up, "We'll see you later Anko. Kakashi, you've been awfully quiet. Did we interrupt you two or something?" Anko held her breath and froze. What was he going to say?

Kakashi just looked at Gai and said, "Actually you did." _FUCK! _Anko screamed in her head. _Shut the fuck up Kakashi! _She wanted to die right on the spot. Kakashi continued, "Yeah, I came over to let Anko know that the 5th had asked me to do her a favor and I wanted to let her know about it, because it concerned her last mission."

Anko breathed again, but tried to look as if she'd never stopped. That's when she remembered that Kakashi was a notorious, professional liar. She looked at Kakashi and said, "Oh my last mission? I've got to go make some copies of the chunin requirements in about an hour. Is there something she needed from me? Copies of my reports on the mission? I could make more copies if she needs them,"

Kakashi said, "No, that's quite alright. I'll talk to you about it later." He gave her a quick wink, and she didn't know whether to kill him, or throw herself at him, because she KNEW what he had in mind for her later. Instead she just said her goodbyes and went back to her meeting with Ibiki and Genma, a whole new degree of frustrated.

Kakashi left Gai and Iruka shortly afterward, giggling to himself the whole way back to Hokage's offices. What he wasn't prepared for was what Anko was about to spring on him next.

Anko went to the copy room and made a copy of her last mission report for Kakashi and Hokage to go over. She knew Kakashi really didn't need it, but she needed him to be carrying it when she sprung her trap on him. Knowing that Kakashi was notoriously late for, well everything he ever did, she knew he wouldn't just jaunt straight back to the Hokage's offices. He'd probably take the scenic route and "get lost on the road of life" as he frequently did. This gave her enough time to set him up. She decided to make the copies of the exam papers later when she had more time. For now, it was off to set him up.

She ran into Izumo in the hall and quickly grabbed him, "Zumo! Hey. Are you heading toward the Hokage's office?"

"Not really, but I could. Is there something you need there?"

"Well, Kakashi is going there and I need him to have a copy of this report. He and Hokage are going to talk about it today."

"When did he leave?"

"He probably left the lunch room shortly after I did, maybe 5 minutes ago."

Izumo looked at her and said, "You know he won't be there for another 15 minutes at least."

"I know, but if you could, would you just make sure he gets this? I'd appreciate it."

"Sure. I have a feeling I know where he is."

"Thanks Zumo. You're a doll."

"I am, am I? Well," Izumo saw this as an opening to possibly, maybe, kind of ask Anko if she'd like to go out some time.

But before he got out his question, Anko said, "Thanks anyway, but I'm seeing someone." _Not really, but maybe? I don't really know. I couldn't just say I'm _DOING_ somebody, _she thought.

Izumo, totally shot down said, "Right. I'll get this to Kakashi." Anko gave him a quick wave and waited to see which direction he went in. Then she followed him slowly, keeping a bit of distance between Izumo and herself. She had to make sure Kakashi had the papers, because they were the key to this set up.

Izumo found Kakashi, loitering in the hall, not particularly doing anything, only avoiding the Hokage's office as long as possible. Izumo said, "Kakashi! Hey. I've got some papers for you from Anko."

Kakashi thought _Anko? What are they? I hope they're pornographic._ But to his great disappointment, Izumo told him that they were her mission reports, and that he may need them if he was meeting with Hokage about them. Kakashi took them and tucked them under his arm. He put his hands back in his pockets, and thanked Izumo then proceeded down the hall. Anko yelled in her head, YES, as she began to quickly stalk Kakashi.

Of course he knew she was coming, he knew whenever anything was within a quarter mile of him. He decided to just let her come up behind him. He wanted to see what she was going to do, because by the feel of how she was approaching him, she was trying to sneak up on him.

Anko broke into a regular walk. Kakashi slowed his. There were a few other people walking the halls while Anko continued to walk toward Kakashi, and she finally caught up to him. Then she ever so purposefully, elbowed the papers that he had tucked under his arm so they flew all over in front of him. She jumped in front of him before he could bend down to get them, and said, "OH, I'm so sorry Kakashi. I asked Izumo to deliver these, but I must have forgotten to staple them."

"Quite alright Anko. No big deal. I'll just gather them up and,"

Anko pushed him back a step and said, "No, allow me." She turned away from him, flipped her coat to one side, and bent over straight legged, legs slightly apart, giving Kakashi a full view up the back of her skirt at her upturned ass and un-torn underwear. She reached and stretched for the papers, not moving her feet. And each time she pushed her arm out to retrieve another one, her backside would change its angle slightly, giving Kakashi yet another view every time she moved.

Kakashi stared. His heart almost stopped. There right in front of him, not two feet away from his front was Anko's ass. He almost whimpered, his one lazy eye, very wide and staring at Anko's truly amazing ass. His mind kept telling his body to grab her! Take her! She's right there in front of you and SHE WANTS YOU TO! But his body didn't flinch as she continued to pick up paper after paper. The discipline he showed when she "showed" him her assets was stuff of legend. Konoha's #2 pervert, when presented with a slightly moving woman's ass, kept his hands to himself. Miracles really do happen. And that's when Kakashi realized that a public place was probably not the best place to grope Anko after all.

Anko knew she had him. She knew he'd do anything she wanted right now. She also knew she'd won this little game. How was she sure she'd won? When she stood, and flipped her coat back into place, and turned to hand him the papers he said to her, "you win."

All she said back was, "thought so," and she walked by him, giving him a quick stinging slap on his thigh as she passed him.

Kakashi stood there, trying like hell to stop the erection that was forcing its way around in his pants. He had been in control, even though the view was incredible, but the stinging left by Anko's slap caused him to lose his grip. He held the papers a little lower to cover "Mr. Happy and the Twins," as they threatened to come out and find Anko on their own.

Anko smugly returned to meet with Genma and Ibiki where they finalized the chunin exam plans. Anko said, "I'll go make copies for the applicants. What'll we need?"

Genma said, "Looks like 12 written test pages, 3 pages of instructions for the test, the standard waiver relieving the academy of all liability upon the untimely death of a candidate, multiple diagrams, and a few others. Need about a hundred copies of each, collated and stapled."

"I'll be there all day!"

"Not really, the copier is pretty much automated. All you have to do is make sure you keep pressing the button. Unfortunately, you can't just leave; the thing jams all the time, so you have to clear the paper path every time it does. Sorry Anko, but you did volunteer."

"I did. That's fine; I'll head over there now. Anything else you guys would like to plan for the exam, you'll have to figure out yourselves."

Genma said, "No problem, I think we're pretty much done here."

Ibiki said, "I have nothing more to add. We'll meet up tomorrow and go over the packets. See you then Anko."

Anko said, "Bye guys," and she left for the copy room.

Meanwhile the recovered Kakashi went back to Konoha's 5th Hokage's office where she hit him right in the face (ala "Advice!"), not with her fist, but with the details to his next mission.

"Kakashi! I have your next assignment. I am sending you on a reconnaissance mission. You will spy and report on activity of any hostile ninja activity in the areas that you, Anko and other ninjas have been attacked on the way back to Konoha. I want you out there for seven days, and then you will write your report and meet with me."

Kakashi said, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight after dark."

_No!_ Kakashi thought to himself. _I won't have time to see Anko. And seven days without the benefit of her skills and talents, DAMN! At least we'll both heal up by the time I get back. I just hope she's still interested in being my "friend" when I get back. Damn._ Then Kakashi got an idea.

"Hokage?"

"Hm?"

"Should I be taking Anko with me? Since she was attacked too, she might be a valuable ally to have. We could compare notes," _among other things._

Hokage said, "No, you'll go alone this time. You'll attract less attention if you're found that way. I need someone to go who won't be seen easily. That's why I'm sending you."

_DAMN!_ Kakashi said, "Understood." He thought, _Must find Anko before I have to leave. I don't have much time._

The 5th said, "Go get ready – you leave in a few hours."

"Right." and he ran off not to get ready, but to find Anko.

-----

**A/N:** He must find her! And what plans does he have for her? Will she go along with them? Last chapter coming up, so get ready - it's a bit racy.

Next up: Kakashi searches for Anko and eventually finds her. He comes up with an idea of how to spend his last few hours in Konoha before he has to leave on his mission. But will Anko agree? See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Greetings all! Here we go. Final chapter. Must give you a warning - here is where the "naughty" hits its peak. Lemon warning!!! You have been warned! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

Anko made her way to the copy room – where she was totally bored with the whole process of making copies. The only good thing was that she was alone in a room full of office supplies and humming machines. There she could let her mind wander and she wondered if Kakashi was going to stop by tonight. She intended to take advantage of his "benefits" again if he did, as well as acquaint him with a few of her own.

---

Kakashi walked down the hall quicker than normal. He finally caught sight of someone who might know where Anko was. He shouted, "Genma!"

Genma turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, what's up? You wanna get a couple of beers later?"

"Naw, can't. Got a mission. You haven't seen Anko have you?"

"Yeah. She went off to make the copies for the new applicants taking the chunin exam."

Realization overcame Kakashi as he remembered Anko saying something about going to make copies. Genma asked, "Why do you need her?"

Kakashi thought _if you only knew_, but he said, "Have to return her mission notes to her. Hokage already had a copy."

Genma said, "I could get those to her for you."

"That's ok – I'm on my way out. I'll find her. Beers when I get back?"

"Sure. See you then – be safe out there."

"Right." Kakashi waved and took off down the hall knowing this may be the last time he saw Anko before he left. He intended to make it a memorable meeting indeed.

---

Anko pushed buttons and made copy after copy. The machine was noisy enough, but not too loud. She stood there, un-jamming it every time it jammed up, quietly cursing the thing for interrupting her sexual fantasies. So she stood there, pressing buttons, un-jamming the thing and daydreaming of the sexual acrobatics she and Kakashi had been up to the past two nights.

---

Kakashi finally made it to the copy room. The door was closed as it usually was. A small square window about head high flashed with the glimmer of the light from the copier. Kakashi knew from the feel of the chakra surrounding the room that Anko was indeed in the room.

Anko continued to stack copies of tests and press buttons all the while remembering what thrilling nights the two previous nights had been. Her body began to respond to her thoughts. She felt a slight pulling in her stomach, and what seemed like butterflies that left trails in the wake of their presence up through her shoulders and her neck. Her very bruised neck that she fully intended to have a word with Kakashi about later that evening if he came by. Instantly she forgot about scolding him as the door opened slowly and he casually walked in, closing the door behind him. Her heart flipped right over in her chest as he said, "Hey," and walked toward her.

Anko said, "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi said, "Looking for you."

Anko smiled seductively and said, "Oohh really?"

"Yeah. I don't have much time."

Anko got a bit alarmed. She asked, "What's wrong? I was hoping we might get together later."

He said, "I'd hoped so too, but the 5th is sending me on a recon mission."

"When do you leave?"

Kakashi looked down and said, "After dark."

Anko's face got a bit pouty and she just said, "Damn!"

"Yeah, I know."

She looked back up at him and said, "How long you gone for?"

"Seven days."

"Oh."

Kakashi paused a minute, not sure whether to ask his next question or not. He figured what the hell, she'll either turn him down, or she'll accept his invitation. So he went ahead and asked, "I wanted to know, when I come back, would you like me to stop over?"

Anko looked at him strangely. "Why wouldn't I want you to come over?"

"I know we're having fun with this whole "friends with benefits" thing, but seven days without, "this thing" and,"

Anko spat angrily at him, "And what!"

"I just thought that maybe you might be interested in someone else, or find another friend to play with while I'm gone."

Anko was confused, so she asked, "Is that what you want me to do? Find another friend?"

Kakashi paused. Then he looked at her and just said, "No."

Anko marched right up to him after pressing the stupid copier button for the millionth time, and said, "I don't have any other friends like you."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Then your place is the first place I'll stop when I get back."

"Alright then. Don't even bother to shower or anything, just come over and maybe I'll help you get cleaned up."

Kakashi liked that idea very much. So much so in fact that he had an idea right then of his own. He said, "Hand me a paper."

"Why?"

"Just do it. And some tape too."

"Ok, what are you doing?" Anko smacked the copier button again.

Kakashi said, "I've got an idea."

Anko watched as Kakashi went over to the window in the door and taped a piece of paper over it, blocking anyone's view to the inside. Then he locked the door and turned back to her.

Anko was suddenly terrified of what he was about to try in the copy room. She thought _what IS this man's obsession with public places?_ But seeing as this might be the last time she saw him in a week, she decided it was worth the risk of possibly getting caught.

Kakashi went straight up to Anko, peeling his mask down as he approached her. She started breathing heavier as he made his way toward her. As he got close enough, he reached out for her shoulders and suddenly the copier stopped. They both froze. They could hear each other breathing quite loudly as the room went quiet. She said, "This may be a problem."

"Yes, it may. You do tend to be a bit loud when we get going."

"ME?! YOU were the one grunting my name last night! And what was all that "who's your daddy shit!""

"I was lost in the moment."

Anko ran her fingers up into his hair, letting her short fingernails brush his scalp. Kakashi's eyes immediately rolled right up into his head. She said quietly, "Are you getting lost again?"

"MMMhmmmmm," was all he could muster. Anko leaned in and began putting tiny kisses on his neck, still dragging her fingernails lazily up the top of his head, and back down again. Then up the back of his neck into his hair and back down again. As Kakashi breathed in her scent, he said, "Hit the button."

Anko looked up at him and said, "What?"

"The copier button. Make some noise. Use the machines, do anything, but make some noise in here."

"Seriously?"

"I've never been more serious." Anko believed him, so she turned slightly, hit the button to make 15 more copies of a page, turned back to him, and it was on. Kakashi leaned forward and aggressively took her face in his hands. He kissed her hard, but Anko kept up his pace. She may not have been his match in a lot of ways. She may have exceeded him in some areas, but when it came to passion, she matched his perfectly.

Knowing that this was the last time she was going to see her friend for a week, Anko didn't hold herself back one bit. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, aggressively kissing him back. Then she even went so far as to reach around the back of him and grab his ass, pulling him and his erection against her front. He let out a stifled groan, as she ground herself against the front of him. The copier went silent and she hit the button again with her elbow. They were going to have a lot of extra copies of that page.

Kakashi's mind went into overload. The images of what they'd done the last two nights, coupled with the fact that he was leaving for a week, mixed in with the flirty games they were playing that day, made him spin Anko and put the upper half of her over the copy machine. She said, "What are you doing?" He wasn't answering, but was flipping her coat to one side to get at her skirt.

He said, "You tempted me today when you bent over earlier. It was all I could do not to take you right where you stood." He bent over her, molding his body to hers. He kissed her back through her clothes, all the while, bunching her skirt up; to push himself against that ass she teased him with earlier. "You know what you did." One hand roamed over her backside, while the other adeptly freed his erection. "I wanted to do this to you then, but I'll settle for doing this to you now." In one quick movement, he grabbed her underwear by the back and tore it sideways off her casting it to the floor by the door. In the same moment he entered her forcefully from behind.

Anko wanted nothing more than to get right to it and Kakashi did not fail to disappoint her. Between her quiet moans she whispered his name as he thrust himself inside her. Quite amazingly, she remembered to keep hitting the copier button. She pushed herself back against him to meet his thrusts, and Kakashi started making a grunting noise that was almost as loud as the copier itself. She knew that at any second anybody could walk in on them. Most people had a key, or could get one quickly. The fear of being caught only heightened the whole experience. The fear of being caught and the searching desperation of her passion caused Anko to arch back into Kakashi. She released her orgasm as quietly as she could manage, hitting the button again, as she continued to make mewling noises against his thrusting grunts.

Kakashi continued to fuck his friend who was still bent over the copy machine. He was about at his limit and suddenly they both looked at the door, someone was trying the door knob!

Anko turned and looked completely terrified at Kakashi, who never stopped thrusting into her. She said, "Kakashi! For God's sake, hurry up or stop! Someone's coming!"

He looked from the door back to her urgent face and said, "It'd better be me! Just stay where you are! Don't move! Just a bit more . . . Anko . . . shit!" Kakashi never stopped his pace as he finally exploded inside of her. He never slowed even once, but finished his orgasm in one moment and withdrew himself from her in the next, neatly putting himself back together, as Anko did the same.

The doorknob was moving again, apparently someone had a key. Kakashi finished with his clothes, and purposely reached past Anko and knocked a ton of papers that she had copied on the floor. She looked at him as if to say, "What the fuck did you do that for?" But he just said, "Trust me. You'll be glad I did that in a second." The door knob turned and it began to open. Anko in a daring move grabbed Kakashi by the collar and kissed him square on the lips. She said, "Come back soon. And put your mask up." Kakashi smiled at her and took a step back, rolling up his mask. The papers all over the floor gave them an excuse as to why they were both in there together. They both dropped to the floor and began to pick up the papers as Ibiki walked in the door.

Anko thought, _that was WAY too close, but DAMN it was exciting! It was quick, and powerful and oohhhh, wow. I'm so glad Kakashi thinks five steps ahead all the time. Dumping all the paper was brilliant! I'll have to thank him for that later. _Then she got a little sad when she realized that "later" was going to mean a week from then.

Ibiki walked in with a few papers of his own. He said, "Anko, I thought I'd find you here. But why was the door locked?"

Kakashi stood up and said, "That probably happened when I came in. I was looking for her to give her back her mission report – Hokage didn't need it – and when I came in, I just shoved the door shut. Must have slipped." But then Kakashi realized that there was one more thing that slipped. And it was right behind Ibiki's foot. Papers were all over the floor, but they didn't hide the torn underwear that Kakashi had thrown on the floor, that Ibiki was standing almost on top of.

Kakashi looked at Anko, who had a look of absolute horror on her face. Ibiki was about to find out that she and Kakashi had been fucking on the copier just a few seconds before he came in. Anko, had a sudden flash of brilliance and said, "Ibiki! Here, come over and help me with some of these papers. Could you sort them for me? Kakashi accidentally knocked them over when he came in. I'll take those from you and make the copies you need."

Ibiki said, "Sure. What do you need sorted?" He stepped past Kakashi who was still squatted picking up papers, and handed Anko the papers he'd brought. Kakashi smoothly reached out and snagged her torn underwear and stuffed it in his pocket, yet another prize to add to his collection. Anko just sighed and looked at him as he continued to gather the papers. He looked over and gave her a wink.

Finally Kakashi stood up with a giant pile of haphazardly stacked paper. He said, "Sorry about that Anko. I guess I'm just a bit clumsy today. I think your mission report is in there somewhere."

Anko said, "That's ok Kakashi. Accidents happen." Ibiki kept sorting.

Kakashi said, "I'm off. Got to get ready for my mission. Have to make a few stops before I head out. I'll see you guys when I get back."

Anko just looked at him and smiled slyly, wishing he didn't have to go tonight. Things were just starting to get interesting. Kakashi in the meantime, was trying to suppress the urge to just run over and kiss her goodbye. He managed not to, but it hurt in his chest a little as he turned to go. But he had to get moving. Time was getting short and he had a few places to stop before he left.

Anko and Ibiki sorted through the massive mess of papers and managed to get all the packets together for the chunin applicants. It took over an hour, and it was getting dark outside. Ibiki said, "You'd better head home Anko, you look beat."

"I am, I do need to go get some rest. I think this copier droning on and on was trying to put me to sleep." No way was she going to let on that the adrenalin from the copier sex she and Kakashi had was actually what was failing her at the moment.

"I'll finish up. You go on."

"Thanks Ibiki. I'll see you tomorrow."

---

Anko gathered up her few things and left for home. It was dark by the time she got there. She knew that Kakashi was already on his way out on his mission. Seven days. He'd be gone for seven days. _Well that sucks_ she thought as she wandered through her apartment building and up to her place. She grabbed her mail, and went into her apartment. She whipped off her coat and threw it over a chair. She turned back to her mail and started to go through it when a knock sounded at her door. _Kakashi?_ she immediately though, and she practically ran to the door to see if it was him. She looked out her peep hole and saw a face she didn't recognize. She said, "Who is it?"

A voice said, "I have a package for Mitarashi Anko at this address. Do I have the right place?"

She opened the door and said, "You do. What is it?" The delivery guy handed her a flat rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. Nothing special about it, and it was too light to be a bomb, so she took it, and after signing his delivery ticket, she thanked him and shut the door behind him. _Hmmm. Who's sending me a package? There's no return address. Wonder what this could be?_

Anko began to carefully pop the taped folds of the brown paper. She removed the brown paper, to reveal a box wrapped in some lovely bright red wrapping paper with a small card attached with a white ribbon. She untied the ribbon and opened the card to read it. It read: _Anko, I thought I should replace some of these since I have taken so many of yours now. I'll be by as soon as I get back. See you then – Kakashi._ Anko smiled down at the note. _That was very thoughtful of him, but what did he send me? This package is awfully light. _She opened the red paper to reveal a pink striped box. When she opened it, there were seven pairs of brand new underwear inside, all pretty yet practical. And the funny thing was that they were labeled with the days of the week – the Friday ones black, lacy and just begging to be ripped. And how about that – they had Velcro sides. Anko laughed to herself and found another small note inside the box. It read_ one of the "benefits" of having me as a friend. I don't mind lingerie shopping – as long as you'll wear it when I come over – K._

Anko took her brand new underwear out of the box and admired each one of them, laughing quietly, hoping that Kakashi would be back from his mission soon, and knowing that she might miss him a little while he was gone.

-----

**A/N:** Yay! And whew! Copier sex. At least they didn't copy their "parts" while they were at it. It was meant to be quick and sudden, because they didn't have much time - didn't want to get caught and almost did! I hope you liked it. Review please!

If you would like a sequel to this one - let me know. I have one started, and if you want it, I'll post it. Until then, see you soon!


End file.
